Thank You
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Is a short fic, Rika tells how she feel for Takato and how he had changed her.


Thank You  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
  
  
A/N: Is a short fic, Rika tells how she feel for Takato and how he had changed her.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
  
  
I look at his eyes while I said:  
  
"Takato I'm so glad to have meet you, with this years that you heve been with me, I have change because of you, I used to be a heartless person, the only thing that I thought about was make Renamon be stronger, I used to kill digimon just to absorb theirs data, but you said that I was cruel.  
  
You make me understand that digimon aren't here just to fight, seeing your friendship with your digimon make realize that Renamon was my friend and not just a tool to be stronger.  
  
I used to push everyone away, I didn't have any friend nor wanted to have one, but you tried to be my friend, you were the only who dare to come to my house and try, you started to brake the shell in where I lived, I didn't want to admit it at first but I started to fall for you, I used to just show my worry for Renamon but then I couldn't help my self and show it for you too.  
  
At first it make me be angered at my self, to have such feeling, but then it didn't matter anymore, every time you get hurt I didn't care to show how worried I was but then I saw you care for all of us, for all your friends, you will do anything to help us and you didn't care to show it, you always showed your feelings, if you were sad, happy or angry, you didn't care what the others would think if you cried or laughed or yelled in anger , and even when I teased you about it, in truth, I admired you, it's because of you that now I show what I feel without caring what the others will say.  
  
You teach me what friendship is and then what love is, I remember that at first, I wasn't sure if we should be a couple, I used to think that you would leave me alone and I loved you so much and I was so afraid to lose you, I still love you and even more than before, I'm so glad that you love me too and that you are still besaids me.  
  
And it's because of you that I have a better relationship with my family, your love for me make me realize that there where more people that loved me and that I should leave them in into my heart, I have a better life now thanks to you.  
  
You melt my heart of ice. It was you who make me realize how good life can be whe you let love in your heart, when you leave the pain and sorrow out by crying in someone's shoulder, I'm so glad that you where there for me and even more that you will always be there for me.  
  
I know that I will always be there for you like you for me, that we are together in everything, be good or bad, we will always face everything together.  
  
Now I never feel alone, not anymore because you are always in my heart like I am in yours.  
  
And I love everything about you, you are the one for me and I'm the one for you, I love you and you know that I never have loved someone like I love you.  
  
You take all my pain away with that sweetness of you, your sweet smile telling me that everything is fine, and there is no one in who I could trust more than you. You are everything to me Takato.  
  
Some people say that your home is wherever your heart is, and you are my home because my heart is just yours, wherever you are, thats my home and wherever you go my heart goes with you.  
  
There is just one more thing left to said after everything you had done for me, and for all the love you give me....Thank you Takato."  
  
When I finished what I wanted to say, he smiled at me and kissed me showing in that kiss all his feelings, without words I knew what he wanted to tell me and I felt glad to know, he feels the same,we are soulmates, while we kiss everyone who attended to our wedding cheered us. I know now that we will be forever together and that together we will always be happy.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I hope you have liked it, I wanted to post it before but I had some little problems and I added something at the original fic I had writed, anyway, please R&R. 


End file.
